ZeXaL Christmas
by japanese hamm
Summary: here's the first-ever holiday special for Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXaL. all the other Yu-Gi-Oh series have at least one, so why not ZeXaL too?
1. Yuma

here's a holiday fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXaL. I wasn't planning on writing this, but a friend of mine who has accounts on this sight and was talking about doing a holiday fanfic for a friend of his, and I thought I should give Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXaL one. this is the first one ever, and I plan to make a good one. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXaL, nor its characters. only this story. also, this is skipping to after the Bariens are defeated and Astral returns to his home world.

* * *

It's Christmastime in Heartland, and everyone is ecstatic, including Yuma Tsukumo. School's out, which meant no classes, but it also means more time with his family. His mom and dad were back, which made him and his sister so happy.

Anyway, he was walking home from the Heartland Mall, holding a box for one special girl named Tori Meadows. Oh, how Yuma loved her, and how everyone but her knew. His friends and family were constantly teasing him about his crush on the verdette. He wished he knew how to tell her, but she didn't make it easy with how much more beautiful she got over time.

Anyway, as soon as he got home, he smiled at the sight of his home. The lights and decorations around his home was extravagant. Pretty much anything you could find on a house that size at Christmastime. He walked in, and was greeted by a hug by his mother, Mira.

"Oh, sweetie, we got home and you weren't here," she said.

"Calm down, mom," he said. "I was just doing some last-minute Christmas shopping."

Mira let go, and looked down at the box in his hand. Then she raised her head, and grinned at her son.

"For Tori?" Yuma blushed at the question, causing Mira to giggle. "Thought so, my little lover boy."

"Mom! Please, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is that you and dad figured it out."

"Figured what out, son?" Kazuma said as he entered the room.

"Oh, just his crush on Tori."

Kazuma laughed, and noticed the package in his son's hands.

"Oh, and I assume that's for Tori?"

Yuma blushed again, and Kazuma just laughed again.

Yuma took his gift for Tori, and went upstairs to wrap it. He got out some wrapping paper they made when they were younger, and wrapped it up for her.

"There," he stated proudly. "I sure hope Tori likes it."

"I'm sure she will," a voice said from the door. He looked to see his sister Kari standing there.

"Geez, sis, why do you insist on doing that?"

"Well, I overheard you and our parents talking."

Yuma just turned his head, blushing redder than his hair.

"Why does everyone have to tease me constantly?"

Kari sighed, and walked over to the bed. She put her hand on Yuma's shoulder, forcing the 14-year-old to look up.

"Well, for one thing, it's too much fun not too, but more importantly, we all want you to be happy. You too look so cute together, and you need to tell her how you feel. If you don't, then you might lose her. I know what it feels like to lose the person you love because you said nothing." Yuma knew what she meant, considering their last encounter with Charlie McKoy. "I don't want you to lose your girl like I lost my guy, okay, little bro?"

Yuma smiled and said, "Okay, sis. I'll tell her on Christmas!"

Kari grinned at her little brother's antics. They then went downstairs so Yuma could place his gift for Tori underneath the tree.

"Kids, dinnertime!" Mira called from the kitchen.

"Alright!" the Tsukumo siblings said in unison. If there was one thing they had in common, it was their love for their mother's cooking.

'_I'm definitely gonna tell her on Christmas,_' he thought to himself. '_If I don't, I may lose her, and I refuse to let that happen._'

* * *

well, there's chapter one. this story will be at least three chapters, four if I decide to change the rating from T to M, for obvious reasons. next chapter will feature Tori and her family having fun, and the one after that will be their confession. I don't know when I'll update this again, but I can assure you, this story will be complete before December 26. please tell me if you like it or hate this one. so many people are hating on ZeXaL, and I don't quite like that.


	2. Tori

Here's the second chapter for my ZeXaL Christmas story. Hope y'all like it. This'll start with Tori and the other girls in the Numbers Club.

* * *

Tori, Anna, Cathy and Rio were walking home from the mall, all estatic about what they had bought some of the boys. Cathy and Anna had new interests after accepting Yuma would never love them the way he loved Tori. Cathy was going crazy over Caswell, the class president who became less obsessed with the rules after that time when the Student Council President was possessed by the Bariens. Everyone found Yuya, Anna's old crush, and now she's got a crush on him again. Rio got a gift for her brother considering this was their first Christmas together since she got out of the hospital. Tori got one for the one who captured her heart, Yuma. Even though she was glad that Anna and Cathy weren't pursuing Yuma's heart anymore, that didn't stop them from annoying her about him.

"Come on, Tori," Anna said. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I told you," she said. "I don't know if he feels the same."

"Trust us, he does," Cathy said. "Remember when I kidnapped you, and Yuma and I had that duel?"

"Do I really have to answer?"

"Well, I felt you were getting in my way of having Yuma's heart, but I never had it. You did."

"I still don't know," Tori said.

"Oh, please, Tori," Rio said. "I knew it the day I met you all. If you're still unsure, then how about a bet? Tell him on Christmas, and if you're right, we each give you twenty bucks, but you have to give us each twenty if you're wrong."

"Deal."

"Better be ready to pay up, girl," Rio said.

"See you all at my party Christmas, girls," Cathy said.

"See ya." With that, everyone parted ways.

As soon as Tori entered her home, she saw her dad in his chair in the living room and her mother fixing dinner. Her dad had green hair like herself and her mom, but with green eyes instead of hazel.

"I'm home mom and dad!"

"Hi, sweetie!" they said.

"Done shopping for Yuma?" her dad teased, causing the 14-year-old to blush.

"Stop teasing our little girl," her mom said. "After all, we shouldn't make her more nervous for her feelings."

"Mom!"

"Ha, ha, just kidding, sweetie."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to my room, and wrap up my gift for Yuma."

"What'd you get him?" her father asked, curiously.

"Dear, that's not for us to know."

Tori went up, and closed her door. She got out her special wrapping paper that she and Yuma made when they were younger. They both kept some so they'd know who's gift is who's on Christmas. Yuma's was collared red and hers was green.

After wrapping, her mom called her down for dinner, and Tori knew she'd have to confess on Christmas day, and she intended to get the answer to her question.

* * *

Here's chapter two. Hope y'all like it, but the third one won't be coming for a while, and the third one might be the last one depending on the reviews I get between now and then. If I do a fourth one, that'll be a lemon. The next one will be taking place at Cathy's mansion on Christmas day, and in case you're wondering what the girls got their crushes(or brother in Rio's case) and Yuma got Tori, you're just gonna have to wait until next chapter. Review and tell me if you'd like to see a Christmas lemon


	3. Surprises and confessions

Man, I am on a roll today. Got another one today. This may be the last one depending on if people would like a Christmas lemon or not. Oh, and Kari's gonna get a surprise present, and she's gonna love what-or should I say 'who'?-she gets. There will be three more surprise appearances.

* * *

It was finally time for Christmas day. At Yuma's home, he and his family sat at the tree, exchanging presents. He got a new shirt for his dad, and Kari got the same for their mom. Kari got some new clothes from Mira and Kazuma, and a new camera from Yuma. Yuma got some new cards from his parents, and next was Kari's gift. He blushed at the sight of her gift. Mira and Kazuma blanched, and Kari just giggled.

"Kari, how could you give him condoms?" her mother scolded.

"What?" Kari replied. "He's at that age, and he may think about having fun with Tori."

"While I understand that, I concur with your mother," Kazuma said. "It's an inappropriate gift for a 14-year-old."

"You can never be too careful these days."

"Let's just stop talking about that, and get ready for Cathy's party tonight," Yuma said. "If I'm gonna tell Tori how I feel, I need to be there on time."

"Be sure to be careful if you two have fun," Kari teased.

"Just stop teasing him, Kari," Mira said.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

'It's almost time for Cathy's party,' Yuma thought as he put on his tuxedo. It was just a standard tux, with a red tie. 'This could be my only chance to confess to Tori, so I have to make sure I do this right.'

He walked out of his room, and saw his family already dressed. His dad wore a similar tux, but with an blue tie. Kari and Mira wore matching dresses that went to their ankles, and matching 6" heels. Mira's was orange and Kari's was red. He grabbed his gift for Tori, and pocketed it before they all went to the car, and drove to Cathy's mansion.

When they got there, guests were just arriving, and Yuma noticed three of them was Tori and her family, and Yuma's blush was spreading again. Tori was wearing nothing by a simple pink dress and pink elbow-legnth gloves(AN: I have no idea what they're called, but you all know what I mean). Her mom wore a green version of her daughter's dress and Tori's dad wore a red tux with a black tie.

Their families walked up to each other, and greeted one another. Yuma and Tori just stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Y-y-you look nice, Yuma," Tori stammered.

"T-t-thanks, you too," Yuma said.

"Well, shall we go in?" Mira asked the blushing children.

"Um, yeah," Tori said.

"After you," Yuma said, blushing.

When they entered, the music had already started. Everyone looked around, and Kari saw something that made her gasp.

"What is it, sis?" Yuma asked looking in the direction she was staring, and saw the same thing. Tori looked too, and looked surprised.

"Isn't that...?" Tori asked only for Kari to run in that direction.

Kari tapped the man on the shoulder, and sure enough, it was Charlie McKoy, wearing a brown tux with a red tie.

"Kari?" he asked.

"Charlie," she said. She could hardly believe it. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought maybe I should come back, and just take it easy for the rest of my life. Now, could I ask why you're here?"

"One of my brother's friends lives here," she answered, gesturing to the boy, who just waved.

"That makes sense." They looked each other in the eyes, and Charlie grasped her hands in his. "Listen, Kari, leaving you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Can you forgive me?"

Kari just smiled, and giggled. "Of course I can. Now, kiss me, you big idiot."

He did as she told him to, and slammed his lips against hers. Then they heard clapping, and turned to see it was her family and Tori.

"Whoo! 'Bout time, sis!"

"Yeah, and you better remember what we talked about the other day, bro!"

"I remember."

"Good. So, wanna go get some punch, Charlie?"

"You bet, babe."

With that, they left to get something to drink.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can find the guys."

"Okay, see ya," Tori said.

"Oh, before I forget, Tori, could you meet me behind Cathy's house at ten? There's something I wanna give you, and there's also something I wanna tell you in private."

By the time he finished, both teens were blushing.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

With that, the two split ways, and Yuma looked for the guys and Tori looked for the girls.

* * *

Tori found Cathy, Anna and Rio standing together, talking together. Cathy wore a silver dress that covered her feet, while Anna wore a red dress that just reached her ankles. Rio wore a similar one in blue. Tori approached the girls, and took notice of her.

"Hey, Tori!" Anna said.

"So, you tell Yuma yet?" Rio asked.

"Not yet, but he wants me to meet him behind Cathy's house at ten," Tori asked.

The three girls looked at each other and squealed, causing some patrons to turn their heads.

"Guys, not so loud!" Tori whispered.

"Sorry, but we just can't help it," Cathy whispered.

"Well, just tone it down." Tori suddenly got an idea, and grinned, confusing the other three girls. "Well, if I'm confessing to my crush, then you should too, Cathy and Anna."

Said girls blushed at that.

"T-that was never part of the deal!" Anna squeaked.

"Hey, it's only fair," Tori said.

"I agree with Tori," Rio said.

"Okay, we'll tell them," Cathy said.

"Great," Tori said. "Shall we go look for them?"

"Okay," the other three girls replied, walking to find the boys.

* * *

Yuma kept on walking, and found Shark, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, Trey, Quattro and Quinton, Kite and Hart at the punch table.

"Hey, guys!" Yuma called to them, and saw another boy with them. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kuma Tsuyuma," the boy introduced himself.

"Oh, you're the boy Anna confused me with," he said.

"Anna Kaboom?" he said nervously with a blush.

"Oh, I guess you like her?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, even though I was a bit creeped out when she did all that stuff, I thought she was pretty cute."

"I see. Anyway, how are you all doing? It's great to see you again, Trey, Quattro and Quinton."

"Same here, Yuma," Trey said.

"Indeed," Quinton said.

"Well, I came to apologize to Shark's sister," Quattro said.

"Well, if I find her hurt or missing, you know what I'll do," Shark said, causing the guys to back away in fear, even Kite.

"Yeah, I'd feel the same way if someone hurt my brother," Kite said.

"Yeah, well, you won't see me fussing over a girl," Caswell said, earning stares from the other boys. "What?"

"Not unless the girl is 'catty'," Flip snickered, causing the class prez to blush.

"Yeah, even I can see how you look at her," Yuma said. This caused everyone to stare at him. "What? Even I'm not oblivious to everything."

The guys muttered agreements.

They continued talking for 20 minutes when the girls came around, and they gasped in surprise at the three brothers.

"Um, what are you three doing here?" Cathy said, gesturing to Trey and his brothers.

"We thought since we aren't enemies anymore, why not come and see you all?" Trey said. He put his hand on Quattro's shoulder. "And my brother has something he wants to tell Rio."

He pushed Quattro to Rio, and he nearly spilled his drink. He turned to glare, but Trey just smiled, and Quinton waved him to tell her. Quattro looked at her, and rubbed his head.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I did to you all those years ago," he said. "I wish I hadn't ended up doing that, and cause your brother so much grief."

"Well, that was then. This is now. I'm fine now and you've learned your lesson, and that's what matters."

"Alright."

Kuma hid behind Yuma, and Anna noticed.

"Kuma?" Anna asked.

Yuma moved aside, and gave Kuma a 'go for it' look.

"Hi, Anna," he said.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

"Me too."

She looked to the other girls, and they nodded.

"Um, could we talk somewhere else, just the two of us?"

"Sure."

With that, they went off, and Cathy approached Caswell.

"You look good, Caswell," Cathy said.

"Thanks," he said. "You look beautiful too. Um, can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure," she said blushing.

They left the group, who were all but smiling. They all heard a chime, and noticed the clock said 9:45.

'Almost time,' Yuma and Tori thought.

"Hey, I'm gonna head on back, Tori," Yuma said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," she said.

Yuma turned to leave, but not before the guys cast sly grins to him.

Rio put a hand on Tori's shaking shoulder. Tori looked up at the ice queen, and she gave a reassuring smile.

"Just go for it, girl," she said.

"Alright," Tori said. "Thanks, Rio."

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Tori walked into the back garden, and saw Yuma standing there. She walked up to him, her present behind her back.

"Hey, Yuma," she said.

"Hey, Tori," he replied. He pulled out a box from his pocket, and she gasped. "For you."

"Thanks. Here's one for you."

They handed each other their presents, and Yuma gestured for her to go first. Tori carefully took off the wrapping, and saw a jewelry box. She opened it, and gasped. It was a heart-shaped locket. She opened it up, and it had a picture of them from the carnival one year. Then she turned it over, and saw an engraving.

'I'll always be with you'. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Thank you, Yuma. I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, you gonna open yours?"

"Oh."

Yuma did the same as when Tori opened his. He saw it was a box, and when he opened it, he gasped. It was a necklace that looked just like the one Astral inhabited months ago. Yuma looked at her shocked.

"One of my relatives works in necklace making, and I asked her if she could make a replica. Look on the back."

Yuma did and saw an engraving.

'No matter where people go, they'll always be in your heart'. Yuma felt like he was gonna cry.

"Thanks, Tori. I do miss him sometimes, even though he was a bit annoying at first."

"Yeah, he did make you look stupid sometimes. Well, could you help with the locket?"

"Oh, sure."

Yuma took hold of it, and carefully secured it around Tori's neck. Yuma then put his necklace around his own. They both looked into each other's eyes, and Yuma knew it was now or never.

"Listen, Tori, there's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it, Yuma?"

Tori's eyes filled with hope.

"W-well, I don't know how else to say this, but..."

Tori's eyes just stayed on him, waiting to finish his sentence.

"I'm in love with you!"

Tori felt like crying again, this time out of happiness that her feelings were returned.

"I love you too."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how to tell you, so I just kept quiet."

They both looked into each other's eyes, and slowly met each other with a passionate kiss. Their tongues got tangled, making it that much more passionate. When they pulled back, they just smiled. They heard clapping and whistles. They turned to see their friends and families with big grins on their faces.

"About time, you two," Shark said in a cocky tone.

"Looks like someone owes three somebodies 20 bucks," Rio said.

"I don't have my money on me right now," Tori said. "I'll give it to you when we get back to school."

"Huh?" the guys asked confused.

"We had a bet that if Tori was right about Yuma not feeling the same way that we'd give her twenty bucks, but if she was wrong, she'd give the three of us 20 bucks each," Anna explained.

"Oh," everyone said.

"Well, the slow dance is gonna be starting soon, so let's get going," Cathy said as Caswell led the two inside.

Yuma gave him a thumbs-up, before turning back to Tori.

"Merry Christmas," Yuma said.

"Merry Christmas," Tori said.

They kissed one more time before going inside for the slow dance.

* * *

Alright. hope y'all like that one. I already got one review saying that they wanted a lemon, but that won't be enough. if I get nine more reviews from different people asking for a lemon between now and December 22, then I'll write one. December 23, my dad will be coming over, and I'll be spending a lot of time with him. I haven't gotten to see him since my high school graduation about seven months ago, so yeah, not much writing during that time.


	4. Ho, ho, hot! Merry Lemony Christmas!

Well, here's the lemon, and I'm gonna try and make it ho, ho, hot! even though I didn't get 10 reviews, I thought I should get this up since I had it. plus, a few people do want a lemon, so I hope it's ho, ho hot enough for you.

* * *

It was one, Christmas afternoon, when we find our favorite couple again, making out in their tree house in Yuma's backyard. Tori was on top of her boyfriend, tongues battling. She pulled back, a smile on her face.

"Man, I'm glad we're together now, Yuma," she said.

"Me too, Tori," he said. "So, anything else you wanna do today? Since my family's gone to see some other relatives, we could, well, you know…"

He couldn't bring himself to say it, even after confessing to her.

"Are you talking about…" she paused, but continued. "… sex?"

He nodded in confirmation. She blushed as she thought about the idea of having sex with her boyfriend.

"Well, we don't have to if you don't feel comfortable, but my sister got me a pack of condoms, and figured I might need them."

Tori's blush grew at that statement.

"She got you condoms?" Yuma nodded. "Well, if she got you protection, then I guess it's alright, but let's wait until after some hot cocoa."

"Alright."

The couple came down the tree house, and went inside. Since no one else was there and the heat was on, the couple took off their clothes, mentally preparing themselves for the moment they take the next step. As they drank their hot cocoa, they took glances at each other's bodies.

Yuma liked how well Tori's breasts were developing, and noticed her butt was just a little big for her age.

'Guess fate decided to give Anna the jugs and Tori the cheeks,' he thought to himself.

Tori also liked how toned Yuma was, and the cock he had.

'So, that's what a penis looks like,' she thought to herself. 'Looks like all that time hunting Numbers and fighting Barians gave him a workout too.'

As they continued to stare at each other, they realized they had finished their cocoa a couple minutes ago.

Tori took the cups to the kitchen a put them in the sink, and the couple went into Yuma's room. As they entered the young boy's room, they engaged in another heated make-out session, slowly walking to the bed. As they fell on top of the bed, Tori was on top, and saw Yuma was getting harder.

'Wow. So it grows and gets harder the morn turned-on he is. Well, maybe I should do what I saw that night.

* * *

(flashback to 2 months ago)

Tori had just woken up, and went to use to the bathroom. When she got out, though, she heard some noises coming from her parents' bedroom. Curiously, she tiptoed to their slightly ajar door, and saw them naked. Moreover, having sex. Her mother was grinding her ass against her father's penis, and although she couldn't see it, she could see the head.

"Oh, I love it when you grind you ass against my cock," her father said.

"Well, I know how you love it when I do that," she said.

After a while, she stopped and finished him off with a blowjob.

Tori could hardly believe her ears. She quickly and quietly tiptoed by to her room. She got back under the covers, and went to sleep, trying to forget the image, but it would not happen. Instead, she saw the image again, but this time between her and Yuma.

* * *

(Back to the present)

Tori bended over, and grounded her ass against Yuma's cock, bringing a moan out of the wild-haired boy. It felt so good, the boy could hardly believe it.

"Tori, where did you learn how to do this?" he asked curiously.

"I saw my parents doing this a couple months ago, and thought that since I've been growing out in my butt, maybe you'd like it," she explained, not stopping or slowing down on her grinding

"Well, I most certainly like the feeling. Please continue."

Tori did as her boyfriend asked, grinding her ass even more. After five minutes, Tori felt it twitching.

"Tori, something's coming," her boyfriend said.

Tori recalled that night, and what happened. She stopped grinding her ass against his cock, which confused the boy. She moved her body down, and immediately started blowing him. He came moments later, his cum flowing into her mouth. She lifted a hand, and smiled.

'So, this is semen,' she thought. 'It's salty and bitter.'

She swallowed as much as cum as she could, somewhat liking the taste.

"That tasted pretty good, Yuma," she said, her boyfriend blushing.

"Well, could I maybe lick your, um...?" Yuma nervously tried to ask, but didn't know how to say it.

"You mean this?" she asked, spreading her legs, and revealing her womanhood. He nodded, and Tori blushed deeply. "You can lick it if you want."

Tori moved so her womanhood was write in his face. Yuma lifted his head, and gave a tentative lick. It caused her to jolt slightly. Then he saw a tiny nub, and gave it a quick kiss. It caused her to jolt more. Testing it, he gave it another kiss, causing her to jolt again. He kept up his assault, making the verdette moan in pleasure. He kept it up for twenty minutes before Tori came with a scream. Luckily they were alone, otherwise, they'd be in trouble. When she moved up, Yuma and Tori looked each other in the eyes, and knew what was next.

"Um, let me find the box, and I'll put one of the condoms on," Yuma said.

"Actually, they're right here," Tori said picking the box up from the nightstand.

She took out one of the packages, and put the condom on her boyfriend's cock. She then bend down, and laid down on the bed. Yuma sat up, and moved to position himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded. Yuma carefully thrust into her pussy. She cried out in pain as her hymen was broken.

"Are you okay, Tori?" Yuma asked worried he hurt her.

"It hurts a bit, but I read it always does the first time," Tori said reassuringly.

"Let's let you adjust before we go further."

"Okay."

After five minutes of no movements, Tori thrust forward, letting Yuma know she was ready. Yuma started thrusting at a steady pace, slowly gaining momentum. After five minutes, Tori told him to speed up, and he obliged his girlfriend's request. After 10 minutes, they felt that familiar feeling coming over them.

"Tori, I'm about to-!"

"Go on, do it!"

Yuma came as he gave one last thrust, making both teens moan. As he pulled out, he fell on his back, and Tori took the condom out before gulping down the semen. She threw it away when it was emptied. Then she snuggled up to her boyfriend, and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. She gave him one last kiss before they exchanged "I loved you"'s and falling asleep.

* * *

Kari and Charlie arrived about five minute before Yuma went into Tori's pussy. They were smirking like cheshire cats.

"Shouldn't you be worried about being an aunt so soon?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, I had a feeling this would happen, so I got him a pack of condoms," Kari said.

"Wanna go to your room and have some fun ourselves?"

"Actually, let's do it at your place. That way, my parents won't be mad at me and my brother."

"Good idea."

With that, those two went out the door, and to Charlie's home to play.

* * *

there you go. hope you liked it, and Merry Christmas


End file.
